Just one text from you
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: [Spoilers Iron Man 3]. Après la mort du Mandarin, Tony Stark commence une nouvelle vie. Nouvelle maison, nouveaux objectifs et surtout nouvelles priorités. Et ça, Pepper Potts en sait quelque chose... Rated M.


_Hey everybody ! *sourire timide*_

_Alors c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce forum (Iron Man) étant une fan de la série Castle j'ai l'habitude d'écrire sur ça, mais ayant vu Iron Man 3 alors que j'étais en plein syndrome de la page blanche, il m'a redonné une inspiration que je n'espérais plus ! **Halleluja ! **(Malheureusement, toujours pas pour Castle... sorry guys...) _

_Alors comme je le disais plus haut, c'est mon premier OS sur Iron Man. Wah, je me sens un peu toute petite là ^^. J'espère que vous allez aimer, et surtout, j'aimerais que vous me disiez sincèrement ce que vous en pensez (s'il vous plaît?). Parce que je tiens vraiment à respecter les caractères, alors si j'ai besoin de conseils ou quoi que ce soit... De même j'aimerais que vous me disiez si des choses vous dérangent dans mon écriture en règle générale car j'essaye constamment de m'améliorer mais c'est pas si simple ^^ _

_Pour cet Os, j'ai mis plus d'une semaine en tout à l'écrire... J'avais l'inspiration, mais pour ce qui était de tourner les mots c'était pas tout à fait ça. Oh et le M, n'en parlons pas, c'est là où j'ai eu le plus de mal ^^ j'espère que ça ne se verra pas trop..._

_Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout... J'espère que vous allez aimer et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser un petit mot c'est très encourageant !_

_**ATTENTION ! Rated M à la fin, public averti.**_

* * *

Ce fut alors qu'elle répondait activement via son BlackBerry qu'elle ne quittait jamais aux mails des investisseurs de Stark industries que Virginia alias Pepper Potts reçut un message de son patron et occasionnellement petit-ami, Tony Stark. La petite banderole indiquant le nom de l'envoyeur disparut lorsqu'elle continua à écrire et en grande professionnelle qu'elle était, elle attendit de mettre le point final au mail officiel qu'elle rédigeait –et ce malgré toute la curiosité qui la rongeait. Une fois son E-mail terminé et envoyé, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le message de Tony et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Même si elle se trouvait seule à cet instant dans son bureau elle leva les yeux de son petit écran pour vérifier qu'aucun employé déambulant dans les couloirs n'avait remarqué le rouge qui avait pris possession de ses joues.

« _Je m'ennuie de toi. Que portes-tu ?_ ». Typiquement du Tony, pensa Pepper en laissant glisser lentement ses pouces sur les touches tout en réfléchissant à un éventuel message de réponse. Il devait sûrement être dans son atelier, en train de bricoler une vulgaire pièce de métal, prêt à en faire un ustensile qu'il qualifierait d'indispensable par la suite. C'était la magie de Tony Stark, transformer quelque chose à jeter en quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Le génie avait appris à faire fi des critiques, celles de certains de ses professeurs qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un élément à problème un peu plus doué que les autres, celles de son père qui ne cessaient de le rejeter à chaque tentative qu'il faisait pour que ce dernier soit fier de lui. Pepper avait appris à vivre avec ce milliardaire philanthrope à l'égo surdimensionné. Tony était un playboy, un coureur de jupons adulé par les journaux people qui s'arrachaient des photos de lui aux bras de jolies demoiselles (jamais les mêmes bien entendu), mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans une relation qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes qualifiée d'indéterminée aux premières heures elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de l'homme sous l'armure. Tony restait bien sûr Tony Stark : Sorties extravagantes, entrées remarquées dans les galas de charité et humour déjanté, cependant derrière la muraille de célébrité qu'il avait construit pierre par pierre il était un homme sensible, désireux de faire plaisir aux gens qu'il aimait. Malgré toutes les peurs qu'elle avait pu avoir, Pepper avait aussi constaté qu'il n'accordait à présent plus un regard à toutes les jeunes femmes qui se pressaient pour faire partie de son tableau de chasse, et il semblait tous les soirs aussi joyeux lorsqu'elle passait le pas de la porte d'entrée. Leur relation durait depuis un petit peu plus d'un an à présent. Tony Stark pouvait donc avoir une vie normale, et ce même après les péripéties qu'il avait traversé ces derniers mois. Après l'attaque du Mandarin sur la villa Stark, la mort du terroriste et la guérison de Pepper, le calme était finalement revenu et si Tony construisait une nouvelle armure, n'ayant pas totalement tourné le dos à Iron Man pour la protection de son entourage, aucun élément surnaturel ou terroriste n'avait perturbé leur nouvelle vie. Cependant les cauchemars de Tony, certes nombreux mais néanmoins toujours présents, troublaient parfois leurs nuits lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à s'aimer de toutes les façons possibles. Le milliardaire avait bien entendu fait reconstruire la villa, amélioré quelques pièces avec un langage que Pepper n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre le laissant dialoguer avec Jarvis, et à présent ils en étaient là : en pleine guérison de blessures matérielles et psychologiques qu'ils s'afféraient à affronter ensembles.

Un nouveau message fit sursauter Pepper. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux vers l'écran, pensant à un E-mail professionnel mais c'était son petit ami qui inquiet de son long silence, la relançait.

« _Pepper, tu es déjà en auto-combustion alors que je n'ai fait qu'envoyer un semblant de Sexto ?_ ». Elle secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Tony était comme un enfant, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête il était dur de le détacher de son but et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce sujet précis. Elle esquissa donc un petit sourire en commençant à taper une réponse.

« _Tony… j'ai une réunion avec des investisseurs dans une demi-heure, je ne pense pas que des sextos soient une bonne idée_ ». Formel, comme toujours. Après tout il s'agissait de Pepper Potts, rien d'étonnant. C'est pourquoi Antony Stark continua, ignorant sa remarque.

« _So busy, Pepper. Une demi-heure, tu sais très bien que parfois j'ai besoin de moins pour te faire grimper aux rideaux_ ». L'égo de Tony Stark venait d'entrer en action. Rien d'étonnant en somme, et cela agrandit le sourire de Pepper. Il avait toujours été vantard, surtout sur ses qualités d'amant, et ce depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle avait été sa secrétaire pendant une dizaine d'années avant de céder à ses avances et elle pouvait affirmer avec certitudes qu'elle l'avait toujours entendu glorifier cette part de lui. Il avait fallu à Pepper ces mêmes dizaines d'années avant de se rendre compte par elle-même que ce n'était pas uniquement de la vantardise… Elle rédigea une réponse.

« _Tony…_ » Comme une adolescente lors de sa première idylle, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour réagir aux paroles de son compagnon. Et étant habillée en tailleur professionnel accompagné d'une veste assortie, n'ayant pour sous-vêtement qu'un string léger, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour une séance de sextos qui l'affecteraient –elle en était certaine.

« _Pepper ? C'est pas de ma faute. Tu me manques. Même Jarvis s'ennuie de toi…_ »

« _Tu l'as programmée pour qu'il me sorte ce même discours quand je rentrerai, c'est ça ?_ » Répondit la jeune femme en souriant, imaginant totalement Tony faire une chose du genre. Après tout il avait bien souvent programmé Jarvis pour ne pas oublier d'aller se laver avant un rendez-vous tant il était plongé dans ses travaux manuels, de la musique Rock dans les oreilles à s'en crever les tympans.

« _Je n'oserai pas. Allez, s'il te plaît. Crois-moi, tu es tellement belle quand tu es excitée, qui que sera l'investisseur devant toi il signera derechef._ » Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

« _Tony ! J'ai dit non. Après cette réunion je n'ai plus que quelques dossiers à faire, et je rentre à la maison. Sois patient…_ »

« _Patient ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une de mes NOMBREUSES qualités, Miss Potts_ »

Pepper referma la conversation, la laissant en suspens. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait plus aucun mail professionnel à rédiger, avant de se lever en soupirant. Il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes avant le meeting, cependant les investisseurs avaient pour habitude d'être en avance et ils pouvaient donc s'installer tranquillement en prenant des boissons au besoin pour se mettre à l'aise. Pepper passa donc à la salle de bains de son bureau, remettant sa mèche correctement et se rafraichissant quelque peu à la vue de ses joues très rouges. L'effet Tony Stark, pensa-t-elle en souriant. S'il apprenait qu'il arrivait à la faire rougir avec de simples sous-entendus très légers, il ne la lâcherait jamais à ce sujet. Une fois ce brin de toilette fait, elle quitta son bureau et tomba effectivement sur les hommes d'affaires qui l'attendaient dans la salle d'attente, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils et feuilletant quelques magasines.

_ Messieurs, dit-elle avec un sourire en les accueillant. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons aller nous installer en attendant le début de la réunion.

Ravis de cette ponctualité et jovialité de la part de la directrice de Stark Industries, les actionnaires se levèrent pour lui emboiter le pas, entrant dans la salle de réunion à sa suite.

* * *

Tony Stark, les mains dans une boite d'électro aimants destinés à alimenter la nouvelle armure qu'il construisait (celle qu'il avait commencée sur le modèle de Mark 42 précédemment détruite), fronça les sourcils. Il était rare lorsqu'il était dans son atelier qu'il délaisse son occupation, mais lorsqu'il le faisait c'était pour une très bonne raison. Et cette très bonne raison s'appelait (souvent) Pepper Potts. Après avoir bricolé des heures durant, Tony en pleine conversation avec Jarvis qui lui donnait des consignes de sécurité qu'il avait encore une fois ignorées, était tombé sur son téléphone. Il avait alors demandé à son majordome virtuel le planning de Pepper, et à quelle heure elle était censée rentrer dans la soirée. La veille, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vus, ce qui était plutôt étant donné le temps qu'ils passaient habituellement ensemble. Sauf que la veille, Bruce Banner était passé rendre visite à Tony : après les évènements avec le Mandarin et en particulier la destruction de la villa Stark filmée par tous les médias des Etats-Unis, le S.H.I.E.L.D avait surveillé l'affaire de près et plus particulièrement l'évolution de l'état mental du créateur d'Iron Man. Les Avengers n'avaient pas été convoqués une nouvelle fois cependant Bruce, en tant qu'ami de Tony et messager du S.H.I.E.L.D venait de temps à autre lui rendre visite. Ils avaient passé la journée et la soirée dans l'atelier de Tony et ce dernier n'avait par conséquent pas pu profiter de la présence de Pepper, cette dernière étant partie très tôt au boulot. Tony secoua la tête en posant son tournevis. Pepper travaillait trop parfois, et ce n'était pas faute de lui dire. Elle avait allégé son emploi du temps lorsque Tony et elle s'étaient remis de l'attaque du Mandarin : Encore sous l'emprise d'EXTREMIS, elle avait dû attendre que Tony la guérisse pour pouvoir reprendre la direction de Stark Industries et mettre les bouchées doubles pour rattraper son retard. Cette période avait été une épreuve de plus pour le couple, chaque sentiment provoquait chez Pepper une « combustion spontanée » comme les nommaient Tony. En plus d'être tendus, ils avaient dû faire face à leur période d'abstinence la plus longue le temps de sa guérison, ce qui avait d'autant plus motivé le milliardaire à trouver un antidote. Jamais ils n'avaient passé plus de 48 heures sans faire l'amour, quelques soient leur emploi du temps qu'ils soient coordonnés ou pas : ils trouvaient toujours une solution. Cependant même si Tony était un génie, il lui avait fallu pas moins de deux semaines et demi pour concocter l'antidote, au prix d'une poignée d'heures de sommeil par nuits seulement. Le soulagement avait été immense lorsqu'ils avaient injecté le sérum à Pepper dans les locaux du S.H.I.E.L.D et qu'ils avaient constaté que tout fonctionnait parfaitement : Pepper Potts était de retour. Tony Stark n'avait pas dormi non plus cette nuit-là.

Tony posa de nouveau les yeux sur le téléphone qu'il avait délaissé et tapota l'écran. Comme il s'y attendait, Pepper n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message, et vu l'heure qu'il était elle devait sûrement être en pleine réunion avec les actionnaires qu'elle attendait.

_ Jarvis, demanda le milliardaire d'une voix distante, les yeux dans le vague. A quelle heure Pepper doit-elle rentrer ce soir selon le planning ?

Le majordome virtuel ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son créateur, comme à son habitude.

_ Pour la troisième fois monsieur, selon l'emploi du temps de Mademoiselle Potts, elle devrait être à la maison dans approximativement 4 heures.

Tony jeta un œil désabusé à l'horloge. 4 heures, c'était long lorsqu'on attendait quelqu'un. Trop long. Autant elles pouvaient passer à une vitesse folle lorsqu'il avait les mains dans le cambouis, autant lorsqu'il s'ennuyait tel un enfant de six ans dans un musée elles étaient une véritable torture. Cependant, Tony Stark n'était vraiment pas du genre à laisser une idée de côté lorsqu'il l'avait au creux de la tête… Il posa la clef à molette qu'il tenait à la main et dit à voix haute à l'intention de Jarvis, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_ Jarvis ? Je crois que Pepper sera de retour à la maison plus tôt ce soir.

* * *

Tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la réunion qui avait lieu en sa présence, Pepper Potts luttait à chaque seconde pour ne pas jeter un œil à l'écran de son BlackBerry, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un message de la part de Tony. Il était rare qu'il abandonne facilement, même impossible, et c'est pourquoi elle s'étonnait de ne pas voir la petite lumière rouge au-dessus de l'écran clignoter, synonyme qu'un message était arrivé. A-vrai-dire, Pepper n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards à son cellulaire. Elle ne savait comment appeler les sentiments qui prenaient possession d'elle à cet instant. De l'attente ? De la déception ? Elle lâcha son crayon distraitement sur la table en verre et le bruit attira tous les regards des hommes d'affaire présents dans cette pièce.

_ Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle en ramassant son crayon à papier, le faisant de nouveau tourner entre ses doigts fins.

Tony Stark la rendait folle. Ce n'était pas nouveau bien sûr, ça avait toujours été le cas et ce même bien avant qu'ils ne soient ensembles. Mais cela ne s'était pas calmé depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, bien au contraire. Une simple petite réponse arrivait à la mettre dans tous ses états, elle venait d'ailleurs de croiser et décroiser ses longues jambes fines pour la énième fois. Le débat entre les hommes présent dans la pièce ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde malheureusement ils ne semblaient pas partis pour se mettre d'accord tout de suite. Elle réprima un soupir, s'apprêtant à intervenir quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la coupant dans son élan.

_ Excusez mon intrusion dans cette réunion, mais j'aurais besoin de mademoiselle Potts, tout de suite et en urgence.

Pepper connaissait cette voix, à vrai dire elle la connaissait même très bien, l'ayant entendue pendant plus de 10 ans sur tous les tons possibles et imaginables. En même temps que les actionnaires, elle tourna la tête vers l'intrus qui venait d'entrer à la volée, et ce ne fut qu'à demi surprise que ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony Stark. Après tout, qui pouvait prétendre entrer dans une réunion si importante impunément à part le patron de la boite ?

_ Monsieur Stark, salua un actionnaire remis de sa surprise. Nous sommes en pleine réunion avec votre PDG, nous…

_ Je sais, et croyez bien que je suis désolé de vous l'arracher si cruellement mais il y a vraiment une urgence. Notre majordome, Jarvis… il est à l'hôpital.

Pepper ouvrit de gros yeux ronds. Il avait osé ! Elle se jurait de lui faire payer cette excuse minable et beaucoup trop sensible plus tard, en attendant, plus que contente de quitter la salle elle agrippa son bras en s'excusant rapidement. Tony l'entraîna à travers les locaux sous les regards intrigués et inquiets du personnel de Stark Industries, et lorsque la portière de la Ferrari de Tony se referma sur elle, Pepper lui lança un regard noir.

_ Quoi ? Demanda innocemment le milliardaire en mettant le contact.

_ Jarvis à l'hôpital ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as un peu exagéré ?

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur, la regardant par-dessus ses indispensables lunettes de soleil.

_ Pepper chéri, tu devrais savoir que rien ne m'arrête quand j'ai envie de toi.

_ Un peu d'éthique personnelle ? Ironisa la jeune femme.

_ De la quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien Tony. L'homme qui avait lâché au milieu d'une conférence de presse qu'il était Iron Man, l'homme qui avait provoqué le Mandarin en direct à la télévision. En quoi un petit mensonge l'aurait-il dérangé face aux bombes qu'il avait l'habitude de lâcher devant la télévision américaine ? Tony Stark ne rimait pas réellement avec subtilité.

_ Pep, on ne s'est pas vus hier soir. Tu allais encore finir à une heure pas possible…

_ Pour boucler les dossiers auxquels tu n'accorderas pas un regard.

_ Et une fois rentrés il nous aurait resté à peine quelques heures et nous aurions dû choisir entre s'amuser et dormir parce que tu te lèves à 6 heures du matin…

_ Pour rattraper le retard que j'ai pris pendant mes trois semaines d'arrêt.

Stark lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé par-dessus ses lunettes.

_ Tu as réponse à tout hein ?

_ Pas autant que toi chéri.

_ Je te l'accorde.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, un silence confortable et non pesant, uniquement troublé par le ronronnement du moteur. Bien sûr Pepper n'allait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne le pouvait pas. Bien sûr, elle allait lui tomber dans les bras. Bien sûr, ils allaient passer une soirée torride, comme bien souvent. Pepper, tout en regardant la route, posa sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Pas trop haut, pour ne pas que ça dérive, mais pas assez bas non plus pour que ce soit innocent. Le parfait équilibre entre les deux, la sensualité à l'état pur. Les doigts de Tony vinrent s'enlacer aux siens, Pepper constata avec un sourire que depuis sa guérison, la chaleur de la peau de Tony avait de nouveau dépassé la sienne. C'était rassurant, agréable surtout de s'endormir contre la poitrine de son homme bercée par les battements de son cœur et la douce chaleur émanant de lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la villa, en entrant dans la maison Pepper fut accueillie par Jarvis et son habituel ton jovial.

_ Bonsoir Mademoiselle Potts, heureux de vous revoir de sitôt. Monsieur Stark était intenable en votre absence.

Pepper eut un rictus amusé alors que Tony grognait, délaissant la jeune femme de son manteau et des dossiers qu'elle avait –bien entendu- tenu à emporter. Il posa le tout sur le canapé, et se dirigeant vers le frigidaire il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres en cristal. Alors que Pepper retirait avec soulagement ses escarpins, il déversa un peu de liquide dans chaque verre et ils trinquèrent en se regardant intensément.

_ On trinque à quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme sans quitter des yeux ceux de son compagnon.

_ Hum… le fait que tu es rentrée du boulot avant 8 heures du soir ?

_ Tony ! Le réprimanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard prévenant.

_ Pardon. Notre nuit torride à venir ?

_ Bon, oublie ma question, souffla-t-elle d'un ton blasé

Cette dernière phrase arracha un sourire à Tony, qui se pencha pour poser un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Que dirais-tu de prendre la bouteille et de monter à l'étage ? Proposa-t-il doucement après avoir bu une petite gorgée du liquide alcoolisé.

Elle haussa les sourcils en le regardant, amusée.

_ Tony, dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu as voulu à tout prix finir une bouteille de vin tu t'es retrouvé nu sur la pelouse face à Happy qui venait nous rendre visite ?

Le génie fronça les sourcils, laissant les bribes de souvenirs remonter à la surface. Ses déboires d'avant son kidnapping en Afghanistan ne se comptaient plus, et les innombrables fois où Pepper, qui était encore son assistante à cette époque, l'avait retrouvé nu avec une gueule de bois énorme devaient être incalculables. Tout comme le nombre de filles avec lesquelles il avait couché, pour une nuit ou deux maximum… Il esquissa une grimace de gêne, avant de se résigner.

_ Je ne sais que répondre…

_ Ça te changera ! Le grand Tony Stark privé de mots, le taquina Pepper en posant la coupe de cristal sur la table basse. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le grand escalier menant à leur chambre tout en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissant le tissus doux frotter contre sa peau et l'air extérieur s'engouffrer dans le vêtement. Elle sentait le regard de Tony sur ses courbes, aussi elle souligna son déhanché en montant les premières marches, sachant très bien ce qui le rendait fou. En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard le corps ferme de son amant se colla à son dos, épousant ses formes comme pour se fondre en elle. Elle gémit lorsque la bouche de Tony trouva sa clavicule qu'il tortura de ses dents, la rendant folle comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça. Ses mains n'étaient pas inactives, et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire la chemise de Pepper n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, échoué dans l'escalier. Ses grandes mains chaudes étaient partout, caressant son ventre ferme, titillant son nombril la faisant frissonner. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme derrière elle, tournant la tête pour lui voler un baiser, ce baiser tant attendu. Leurs bouches se fondirent l'une sur l'autre dans un soupir commun et il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour sentir le désir de son amant s'épanouir contre ses fesses, provoquant par la même occasion un long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se tortilla dans ses bras, rompant le baiser pour lui faire face, collant leurs bustes dans un gémissement rauque de sa part lorsqu'elle sentit à quel point il était bouillant. Tony passa sa main sur la joue de Pepper, avant de remonter à sa queue de cheval qu'il libéra d'un mouvement habile. Les cheveux soyeux de la directrice de Stark Industries retombèrent gracieusement sur ses épaules et Tony s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour la contempler, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était si sexuelle, à cet instant, les cheveux détachés, désordonnés par les mouvements de ses mains, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées de baiser. Son regard était sombre et profond, une lueur d'envie brillait au fond de ses pupilles et elle se pencha de nouveau pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, étouffant le gémissement de son amant dans sa propre bouche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les enroulant autour de ses doigts dans leur baiser tandis que l'autre était descendue aux creux des reins de la jeune femme, pressant son corps contre le sien. Ils étaient en ébullition, c'était rare qu'à ce stade là ils aient encore autant de vêtements, remparts inutiles entre eux et leur soif l'un de l'autre. Ce fut pourquoi Tony passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Pepper, la forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin afin de gravir les dernières marches les séparant de la chambre à coucher. Lorsque leurs intimités se collèrent à travers leurs vêtements, Pepper poussa un long soupir et laissa sa tête rejetée en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers de Tony. Arrivés devant le lit, le génie posa un genou sur le matelas et se pencha pour poser délicatement le corps de la jeune femme sur le lit, laissant le matelas épouser ses formes exquises. Pepper ne le lâcha pas pour autant, ses bras étaient toujours enroulés autour de son cou veillant à l'entraîner avec elle lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur le lit. Ecartant les jambes, il se lova entre elles, et de sa bouche vermeille les lèvres du milliardaire descendirent au cou offert de sa belle, le picorant de petits baisers avant de se stopper, frustré alors qu'il était arrivé à la lisière de son sous-vêtement. Celui-ci ne fut pas un obstacle longtemps, l'expertise de Tony avait de bons côtés et en quelques secondes le soutient gorge n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à parcourir cette poitrine mise à nue, cajolant ses seins, érigeant ses tétons à l'aide de ses doigts puis de sa bouche, alternant caresses douces puis rudes lui tirant des râles de contentement. Après s'être laissée aller quelques longues secondes aux caresses de son amant, Pepper glissa ses mains entre eux deux et déboutonna savamment la chemise de l'homme au-dessus d'elle. Sans que la bouche de celui-ci ne quitte son cou, elle réussit à lui enlever le vêtement gênant, l'envoyant à l'aveuglette à sa droite. Elle passa ensuite ses doigts fins sur le dos de Tony, laissant le bout de ses phalanges effleurer la peau brûlante de désir de son amant lui tirant des râles rauques. Elle empoigna ensuite ses épaules pour le presser contre elle en collant par la même occasion leurs bustes nus, ce qui eut pour effet de les électrifier tous deux. Elle en profita pour passer ses longues jambes fines autour de son bassin ce qui releva sa jupe jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, et Tony pressa son désir contre celui de la jeune femme, leur tirant un halètement.

_ Tony, ton jean.

_ C'est un Armani, pourquoi ? Grogna-t-il contre son oreille avec un petit ton provocateur.

Elle lui lança un regard noir quand il se redressa et il répliqua par un sourire charmeur, posant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Enlève le ou je le déchire.

_ Pepper ! Fit-il, faussement choqué. Qui a le plus chaud, maintenant ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, lorsqu'il fit référence à leur conversation d'après la mort définitive du Mandarin. Elle ne perdit pas son but cependant, faisant glisser ses mains le long du torse de Tony pour les poser sur sa ceinture, la dégrafant d'un geste expert. Ravi d'une telle entreprise de la part de son assistante, Tony sourit. il était Tony Stark, le milliardaire playboy philanthrope doublé d'un génie, et pourtant il se laissait diriger par une femme. Il avait toujours eu constamment besoin de quelqu'un pour l'assister, ne serais-ce pour se rappeler de son numéro de sécurité sociale, et Pepper avait toujours été la meilleure pour cette tâche. Damn, il ne s'en souvenait même plus, de ce fichu numéro. Pepper avait toujours été d'un grand soutient, qu'il ait été juridique (il avait eu quelques démêlés avec la justice auparavant), personnel ou même moral, surtout ces derniers temps. Beaucoup avaient été impressionnés lorsque Virginia Potts avait pris le poste de secrétaire de Tony Stark. Tout le monde savait la pile de travail qui attendait la jeune femme, en effet Tony faisait une complète allergie à tout ce qui était administratif, et les secrétaires précédentes n'étaient restées que deux semaines tout au plus. Elles avaient toutes cédé aux avances du patron, bien trop impressionnées et apprêtées pour y résister, et ce dernier les avait toutes virées après coup. Bien sûr il était un coureur de jupons, mais il recherchait malgré tout quelqu'un de sérieux pour asservir ce poste, au risque de voir sa société couler par manque d'administration. Une jeune femme ne cherchant qu'à figurer sur le long tableau de chasse du patron n'était pas la personne idéale, et ça même Tony Stark savait s'en rendre compte. C'est alors qu'était arrivée Pepper Potts. Elle avait à peu près le même âge que Tony, étant même plus jeune de quelques années, ce qui avait fait sourire ce dernier lors de l'entretien d'embauche. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années seulement qui se présentait pour être l'assistante d'un des patrons d'entreprise les plus importants des Etats-Unis, cela relevait de la blague pour Tony. Il s'était alors amusé, pendant tout l'entretient, à tester les limites de la jeune femme, la draguant ouvertement et s'amusant à la mettre mal à l'aise. Malgré le rouge qui avait élu domicile à temps complet sur ses joues, elle n'avait pas flanché, ce qui avait convaincu Tony de la prendre à l'essai. C'est au cours des journées auprès d'elle ou à travers les coups de fils qu'il recevait que Tony s'aperçut qu'il était tombé sur une perle rare : En deux jours, Potts avait diminué de moitié la taille de dossiers en retard sur son bureau, ainsi que programmé le programme de Tony pour les trois semaines à venir. Une telle efficacité avait surpris beaucoup de monde, et malgré tout cela Pepper n'avait jamais accordé d'interviews à la presse comme beaucoup lui demandaient. Elle était timide, se cantonnant à faire son travail. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que Tony ne signait aucun papier officiel, elle lui avait passé un coup de fil. Il était rare que Tony Stark réponde au téléphone, encore plus lorsqu'il bricolait. Elle s'était donc tout naturellement rendue à son domicile. Tony, la voyant apparaître chez lui avait d'abord cru qu'elle allait enfin céder à ses avances, mais non. Elle s'était tout simplement approché de lui, un air déterminé sur le visage, et lui avait tendu une pile de dossiers en lui disant le plus naturellement du monde :

__ Vous n'avez pas signé ces dossiers. Je dois les envoyer au plus tard demain, alors j'aurais besoin de votre signature. _

Il l'avait regardé avec un demi-sourire surpris sans lâcher sa pince à métaux, et avait répondu :

__ On ne vous a pas encore dit que je détestais tout ce qui était paperasserie ? _

Elle avait simplement haussé les épaules, et rétorqué :

__ Et moi je déteste à avoir à me déplacer lorsque j'ai une tonne de travail au bureau, chacun son truc. Vous avez besoin d'un stylo ?_

Et c'est lorsque Tony Stark, encore éberlué, avait signé la pile de papiers que lui tendait Pepper, qu'il avait compris que Virginia Potts serait un cas à part. 13 ans plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis, et elle lui prouvait encore tous les jours. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient (enfin !) en couple, Pepper était et restait la femme sérieuse et travailleuse qu'elle était depuis ses débuts.

_ Tony ?

La voix de Pepper fit sortir Tony de ses souvenirs, et il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme sous lui. Il était à genoux entre ses jambes, lui ayant permis de déboucler sa ceinture à son aise, et elle était à présent assise devant lui, une barre d'anxiété sur le front, causée par son absence de quelques secondes.

_ Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau en constatant qu'il était de nouveau avec elle.

_ On ne peut mieux, dit-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser, la faisant basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau allongée.

Il se leva, enlevant le jean qui obstruait ses mouvements, et se remit à genoux devant elle sur le matelas. Avec lenteur, il fit passer ses grandes mains rugueuses le long de ses jambes fines, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses hanches. Avec ses doigts habiles, il attrapa la jupe et le sous-vêtement, les retirant avant de les laisser s'échouer au sol sans préambules. Il parcourut ensuite du regard le corps nu de Pepper, laissant un sourire satisfait orner le coin de ses lèvres.

_ Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Tant mieux. Moi j'ai un peu plus de mal là, dit-elle en désignant du menton le boxer de l'homme.

_ Oh hé, je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve mais quand même, sois un peu…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de sa compagne qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux qui lui fit perdre le sens et la réalité des choses. Les mains de la jeune femme ne restèrent elles non plus pas inactives, et elles trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de son boxer déformé avec lequel elle joua quelques temps, faisant languir son amant. Tony, à fleur de peau, posa son front contre la clavicule de la jeune femme en inspirant profondément, mimant des coups de bassins à l'encontre de la main de la jeune femme.

_ Pep…

Il retira ses mains pour pouvoir lui-même enlever ce sous-vêtement gênant. Quant à Pepper, elle ne quittait pas ses lèvres, fourrageant à pleines mains dans ses cheveux.

_ Tony, maintenant, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Ils roulèrent sur le lit étroitement enlacés, et emportés par leur fièvre amoureuse ils ne virent pas qu'ils allaient basculer. Ce fut avec un cri de surprise qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le plancher, toujours aussi serrés l'uns contre l'autre. Ce furent Tony et son dos qui amortirent le choc, et malgré les nombreuses cascades qu'il lui arrivait de faire malgré lui lorsqu'il sauvait le monde il ne put réfréner une grimace d'inconfort.

_ Ça va ? S'enquit Pepper en se redressant.

_ J'ai vu pire !

La jeune femme était à présent à califourchon sur lui, et le milliardaire en profita pour caresser son corps d'un œil plein de désir. L'intensité de ce regard qu'elle sentait sur sa peau fit frémir la jeune femme qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant à l'arrière de sa tête pour pouvoir plonger ses iris dans ceux tout aussi noirs de désir de son amant.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Tony en passant une main à l'arrière du crâne de Pepper pour pouvoir l'inciter à se pencher, lui volant un doux baiser dans le processus.

Le bout de seins de la jeune femme effleura le torse de Tony et il grogna, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Préservatif, quémanda-t-il.

Pepper se redressa, tendant la main vers la table de nuit pour attraper la précieuse protection. De l'endroit où elle était, elle dut se redresser légèrement pour pouvoir plonger sa main dans le tiroir, et Tony en profita pour tester ses limites en titillant son intimité du bout des doigts.

_ Tony !

Souriant, d'un sourire arrogant et fier que Pepper ne connaissait que trop, il continua sa caresse, cherchant son point sensible du bout du majeur. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait (c'était rare qu'il ne trouve pas ce qu'il voulait, après tout on parlait de Tony Stark) il commença une lente caresse appuyée sur ce bouton de nerfs qu'il savait très sensible. La jeune femme tressaillit, faisant riper sa main sur le meuble en jurant. Le génie esquissa un sourire fier, fier de l'effet qu'il arrivait à avoir sur sa si jolie assistante. Trop pressée par l'urgence de la situation et de son désir qui culminait sous les doigts de son homme, Pepper ouvrit grand la main et attrapa une poignée de protections au hasard dans le tiroir qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol sous le regard amusé de Tony.

_ Tu es bien prétentieuse, Pep. Tu es sûre que tu vas supporter autant de rounds ?

_ Oh shut up, grogna la jeune femme entre ses dents, piochant dans le petit tas pour en déniche une protection et la déchirer avec ses petits doigts habiles.

Pour une fois, Tony Stark écouta les consignes qu'on lui donnait, mais demandées dans une telle situation il était quasiment impossible de refuser quelque chose à Pepper Potts, surtout lorsque celle-ci le surplombait de toute sa superbe. Il la regarda donc, fasciné, déchirer avec empressement l'emballage du préservatif et en sortir le petit bout de latex si important. Elle se pencha ensuite pour soigneusement le dérouler sur son membre tendu, le faisant râler de plaisir tandis qu'elle effleurait son point névralgique. Une fois la protection en place, elle lui fit un sourire tendre et en posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête contre le sol elle se pencha pour lui embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Tony l'embarqua alors dans un nouveau baiser qui ne fut pas doux contrairement aux nombreux précédents, cette fois c'était un baiser pressé, urgent, quémandeur. Ils laissèrent leurs langues se battre pour la domination avec délice, étouffant des gémissements dans ce baiser torride. Tony en profita pour glisser une main entre leurs deux corps, s'assurant que Pepper était totalement prête à le recevoir et il guida son sexe en elle. Elle ne put retenir un grognement de contentement alors qu'il la faisait sienne terriblement lentement. Son amant lui préféra démontrer son plaisir par un magnifique suçon dans le bas de son cou, la faisant haleter encore plus. Ils s'immobilisèrent quelques instants lorsqu'il fut profondément ancré en elle, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion et ce fut elle qui amorça les premiers mouvements. Doucement d'abord, elle fit quelques mouvements du bassin pour se détendre, avant d'entamer un rythme plus soutenu, ses deux mains jointes sur le torse ferme de Tony pour se soutenir et aider ses pénétrations. Ce dernier ne quittait pas ses yeux, scrutant le plaisir manifeste qu'il trouvait dans ses pupilles en plus de celui qui traversait son corps. Antony Stark ne s'était jamais considéré comme un romantique : il couchait avec des femmes avec le seul but d'avoir du plaisir, enchaînant les conquêtes d'un soir qu'il quittait au petit jour. Ça n'avait jamais été de l'amour, c'était du sexe pour le sexe. Le plaisir charnel. Cependant lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois à Pepper Potts, il s'était surpris à être nerveux. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait réellement l'amour ? Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois. Contre toutes les nuits agitées par du sexe primaire, il avait passé une nuit tendre avec elle. Il s'était surpris à apprécier chaque caresse, chaque baiser qu'elle lui donnait, chaque contact l'avait fait frissonner et il avait été heureux et comblé de s'endormir à ses côtés alors qu'elle était lovée dans ses bras. Pepper l'avait réveillée de la meilleure manière qui soit, lui faisant découvrir une facette totalement inédite et très plaisante de sa personnalité, et ils avaient refait l'amour cette fois avec plus de passion. Il aimait le fait que quelle que soit leur humeur, (qu'ils aient envie de faire l'amour furieusement sur le comptoir de la cuisine ou tendrement sous la douche) le sexe était toujours aussi bon et les sentiments toujours aussi forts. Et ce soir, c'était de tendresse qu'avait envie la jeune femme au-dessus de lui, c'est pourquoi il la laissait gérer le rythme à sa guise tout en ne doutant pas qu'elle ait certainement envie de plus par la suite.

Il fit glisser une de ses mains qui se trouvait à l'origine sur la hanche de Pepper jusqu'à sa joue, qu'il caressa en observant minutieusement les petits grains de beauté qui la parsemait, avant de remettre une mèche blonde qui tombait devant ses beaux yeux bleus derrière son oreille. Ses pupilles glissèrent sur son corps nu qui le surplombait, effleurant ses seins, son ventre ferme pour enfin arriver à l'endroit où ils étaient unis. Il la sentait totalement détendue autour de lui, c'est pourquoi il décida de prendre les rênes de leur étreinte. Bloquant son bassin de ses deux mains fermes il leva les fesses pour venir percuter son intimité avec plus de force, décuplant par la même occasion leurs plaisirs respectifs. Elle laissa un cri de plaisir s'échapper de sa bouche, rejetant sa tête en arrière et laissant ses longs cheveux chatouiller son dos.

_ Tony… Sa voix était rauque, pleine de plaisir.

Il aimait la voir dominer, cependant ce soir le rythme était trop lent et la nature dominatrice et impatiente du génie reprit le dessus. Il fit basculer Pepper pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas la blesser, et sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de cette offensive sa bouche trouva tout de suite le chemin de celle de la secrétaire. Il lui accorda un baiser urgent, fougueux et qui lui tira par ailleurs un gémissement de contentement. Elle ouvrit les jambes un peu plus grand, lui laissant l'opportunité de s'approcher encore un petit peu plus d'elle pour que leurs corps soient soudés. Bien sûr, il ne se fit pas prier, et c'est avec un grondement rauque qu'il continua ses mouvements, faisant claquer leurs corps à chaque fois qu'ils étaient rejoints.

_ Pep…

_ Embrasse-moi.

Sa demande avait été sans appel, et encore une fois ce fut avec un plaisir qu'il s'exécuta. Lui donnant un nouveau baiser, il fit glisser ensuite sa bouche dans le cou de Pepper, caressant du bout des lèvres sa peau satinée. Elle haleta lorsque de ses dents il effleura sa peau avant de lui faire un nouveau suçon, juste en dessous du premier.

_ Tony, t'abuses. On est en plein été, je ne peux pas mettre de col roulé… Grogna la jeune femme en frappant le torse de son amant.

_ Mais je ne veux pas que tu caches les marques que je te fais. Ça en dissuadera plus d'un…

Elle lui fit un sourire mutin, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et appuyant avec l'aide de ses talons sur ses fesses lui faisant mine d'intensifier ses pénétrations qui étaient à son goût encore trop lentes. Pour le punir de son impudence, elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse.

_ Pepper, doucement…

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils auraient toute la soirée pour profiter, et même la nuit si Tony l'acceptait. Alors son orgasme, elle le voulait. Et maintenant.

_ Je te veux, quémanda-t-elle.

Tony ne fut pas long à comprendre. Bien sûr, il suffisait de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme pour comprendre ce qu'elle sous entendait, au grand plaisir de son homme. Il se redressa, prenant appui sur ses bras pour pouvoir intensifier une nouvelle fois ses pénétrations. Pepper les accueillit avec des gémissements de plaisir, serrant les muscles de ses épaules au fur et à mesure que son plaisir grimpait. Il la sentait proche autour de lui, et à vrai dire lui non plus n'allait pas réellement durer. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'en venant, elle l'emporte avec elle sur la vague de son orgasme. Il voulait, comme à chaque fois, que ce soit exceptionnel pour elle. Il voulait voir le plaisir sur son visage, parce qu'elle était déjà si belle d'ordinaire que la regarder pendant l'orgasme était simplement indescriptible.

_ Honey… Il ne contrôlait plus les gémissements et le petit surnom qui lui échappa, uniquement concentré sur le plaisir de sa partenaire tout en tentant de faire taire le sien, du moins le réfréner pour ne pas partir seul.

_ Tony, viens avec moi.

Un gémissement étranglé échappa au génie, et son orgasme le frappa, puissant et dévastateur. Pepper le suivit de près, tremblant en gémissant dans les bras de son amant tandis qu'il se laissait lentement retomber sur elle, lovant sa tête dans son cou. Leurs corps étaient légèrement humides, leurs respirations chaotiques. Pendant des secondes entières ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de profiter du plaisir grisant qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ce fut Tony qui rompit le silence.

_ J'ai faim… ça te dit des sushis ?

* * *

_Voilà ! *Tadam*. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'avoue que je me suis relue dans le doc Word, mais je n'ai pas eu la patience de le refaire une seconde fois en postant, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes..._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dois-je continuer à écrire sur ce couple ou c'est définitivement pas mon truc? ^^ _

_J'attends impatiemment vos retours, et je vous dis peut-être -j'espère- à bientôt :)_

_Gros bisous à tous_

_XOXO_


End file.
